(1) Technical Field of Invention
The general purpose of this invention is to provide or facilitate a means by and through which a dog may urinated inside the home in a sanitary and easily disposed of manner.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Throughout the years there have been numerous patented inventions that utilize some sort of base tray coupled with an upright member to attract and hopefully induce urination by a dog in a certain location. While many of these inventions are useful and functional, they are not always practical and have similar shortcomings in sanitation and ease of clean up and disposal.
These inventions consist of faux fire-hydrants, fake grass, grids allowing urine to flow downward into a grid, etc. The common link between the inventions typically revolves around the notion that dogs, especially male dogs, are attracted to upright objects and/or grass or rough terrain in relieving themselves as they also “mark” their respective territory. The invention that is the subject of this application similarly relies on this common thread of logic yet expends upon the means by and through which the animal is attracted to the area as well as sanitary and easy disposal of the urine after use.